The Kingdom we once created
by Miso Ramen Soup
Summary: Set in a place where intervention of time and dimension occurs. This is where people from different time and space meet. This is where they met. Two comrades decided to create a perfect kingdom. Both vowed to never left go... Until one did.
1. Chapter 1

_'It was just like a fleeting dream...'_

* * *

It all started as a simple joke.

Two comrades were hanging out at a nearby river after being terminated/or for the others case quitting a certain guild. The place that they were currently in was an intervention of time and worlds. Here was where people from different dimensions and time meet.

This is where they met.

"Hey!" The boy who appears to be around the age of ten perked up as if realizing something. "We should create our own kingdom instead!"

The girl looked up from her position and watch the floating boy with curious eyes. He had tendencies to suggest weird ideas at times when he could take boredom no more.

"A kingdom?" She raised an eyebrow as she put her pen and paper down. "I am already a reigning King, and the kingdom that I rule over is nothing to be looked down upon. Although a new territory do sounds terrific." She added proceeding on putting a finger over her chin.

The boy giggled and tompled upside down in the mid air. His hand was on his berret as he prevent it from falling on the ground. "And I am a God!" He grinned widely pointing at himself. "But what I'm implementing is that we should create a guild but as the same time a kingdom!"

"Oh?" Confused yet she choose to listen to her eccentric companion's ideas. "Go on." She ushered while crossing her legs and arms.

He nodded. "We were saying earlier that those guilds that we joined out of sheer boredom and lack of entertainment just couldn't satisfy us." He straightened himself on the air. His eyes was on the horizon, the soft glow of crystalized leaves and trees reflected onto his hetero chromatic eyes and so as the magenta sky above them. "They either lacked something or are straying from what they were supposed to be."

"We kept on joining and leaving. An endless tale of boredom that just kept on repeating. Every time... Every time." The young boy proceed on facing her this time, "So I thought.. 'Instead of looking, why don't we create it ourselves?'." A huge grin was on his face as he suggested those.

'He isn't that serious' That's what she thought. But nonetheless the idea wasn't that bad, in fact it might work.

"Eight kingdoms... Eight kings, but one guild. I'll rule over the Archers and You'll rule over the Sabers." The boy looked up before proceeding with flying higher. He stopped and faced an abandoned castle not far from where they was. "So what do you think?" He shouted, albeit eyes still on the forgotten architecture.

"How about creating a kingdom with me." The boy looked behind his shoulder and grinned widely. "Nero?"

But he pushed the idea anyway.

* * *

 _'And yet... Not all things goes the way you wanted them to be.'_

* * *

Eight Kings.

Eight Kingdoms.

One Guild.

It was simple. Create and implement rules. And just enjoy the fun! But they knew they couldn't start it with just the two of them so they asked help from a friend. A death god with an endless ability.

The numbers started raising from three to four with the joining of a certain Ghoul. Until they finally reached the number of Kings they had wanted. It was the start.

A Kingdom was born. A guild was born.

A family was born out of sheer joke.

Everyone was happy. Or so they thought.

The boy noticed it. Things weren't going as how they wanted it to be. Their subjects was not doing their ordeals or so following the rules that they vowed to follow with all their soul. Some of the Kings were rarely there to do their job. And aside from that ever so hard working Ghoul and some other loyal subject, nobody else was keeping it alive.

The guild was straying from what they were supposed to be.

... It was no different from the others.

The boy realized that as he sat on top of the tallest tower's roof as he gazed at his so called kingdom.

Everyone just seemed to do what they pleases...

He rested his cheek on his palm.

There was no point of continuing it. That's what he thought. There was no point on joining and continuing to indulge himself with these. Those years were more than enough for him.

There was only one guild that had satisfied him and even that had disappeared.

It was about time he moved on and never look back.

* * *

 _'And so he left...'_

* * *

"I'm sorry..."

Those words left him yet he didn't failed to say his apologies with a smile. He hovered over the floor of the Saber's castle. All other remaining Kings were there, looking equally shocked at his statement. The Saber's king on the other hand did not look shock unlike them.

She had been expecting it.

"Very well..." She sighed albeit smiling. It was unlikely of her to stand and bow as a sign of wishing ones comrade a good luck upon departing and so, she just sat there on her throne and nodded.

"Thank you." The boy grinned before turning around and finally leaving. However some will not just accept it.

"Wait a second, Tet!" The shinigami ran and blocked his exist. There was a frown meaning his future and he looked at the boy like he had just grown a second head. "You can't just leave! We need you here! What will happen now if you jus-"

"Ichigo." The Saber's stern voice stopped him midway. She finally stood up, her red dress fluttering with her movement. "Enough."

"But-" His eyes shifted from the boy to her. He couldn't understand why she was letting him go so easily, they both created this! How come it was so easy for them to just say sorry and leave!

A loud laughter broke him from his thoughts and saw the boy floating in the mid air while clutching his stomach. Tears were sprouting from his eyes and that made the shinigami stop.

"... You're silly..." He smiled after finally calming down. He straighten out and gave him a genuine smile before adding. "... You don't need me anymore. I'm sorry for letting go so easily."

He went pass him, not daring on looking back. The boy heard the shinigami call him again but he continued float away. But as he neared the dimensional gate to his world he couldn't help but to turn around and gaze at the 'Kingdom' they created. Everyone was by the huge wooden doors of the castle. There eyes says it all, still... He don't want to do it anymore.

He gave them a smile.

And then... He was gone.

* * *

 _'He realized that he was the worst type of a person...'_

* * *

That world was astonishing, beautiful, breath taking. It lived up to its name as huge pieces of chess scattered all over its land and couldn't even take her eyes of the scenery that lays before her.

The disconnected board.

Commonly known as Disboard.

"Eh ~ so it got disbanded huh." A nonchalant voice woke her up from her slight daze state and she diverted her eyes back to the sole reason for coming to this dimension.

"Yes." The Ghoul said.

True enough, their so called Kingdom fell years after he left. It was all due to the lack of cooperation and blatant disrespect for the rules.

There was just so much the leaders could take and so, finally deciding that everything was going nowhere, they had ended it. The once reigning kingdom that is full of life and power fell.

But of course.

Some hold the memory that they had created along their stay and so wanted to bring it back. They had asked the Ghoul to rebuild the Kingdom and she agreed feeling the same way as them.

She went to see the theatrical King, and had gotten her permission. She then followed looking for the Shinigami which was not so hard considering that he pretty much, was easy to find with him not losing contact with the others.

What was hard was finding the boy who had suggested it all.

The dimension that he lived was hard to break into. You couldn't enter unless invited by the One True God himself and it took her quite sometime to be able to.

The moment that she fell from the sky she was greeted by his so ever energetic demeanor. He had greeted her casually and couldn't help but to cringe at how normal it is for him to do so as they fell rapidly onto the ground.

She didn't died. A Ghoul of her caliber is hard to kill in the first place, but she was relieved nonetheless upon feeling the earth beneath her only to be jerked away again onto a tall tower in a form of the King piece.

And that was how she found herself in the current position.

"And you're telling me this because?" The boy dipped his head backwards looking at her with his usual smile. He sat on the corner of the tower with his feet dangling, uncaring of what might happen if he fell. Above him, the ghoul noted, were chess pieces that were made from the clearest crystal that she had ever seen.

"We want you to be part of our Kingdom again." She said straight forwardly. It was to be expected, she was not the type to dily daly.

On the other hand, the boy just looked at her with his usual expression. It was almost as if he was already expecting it. He hummed under his throat before sitting up properly. The boy's hand shot up in the air and took one of the piece, he held it between his thumb and index finger.

The knight piece.

The usual smile was on his lips but its yet to reach his eyes. The Ghoul could not see this as his back was still facing her.

He thought about it.

Ever since he had summoned the two siblings in his world, the series of events that had took place since their arrivals were quite interesting and amusing. He also had created quite a friendship with the werebeast (or Goddess as he would like to call her) that is always seen tagging with them, Izuna.

The amusement that Blank were giving him were almost endless and never a day pass without witnessing something that tingle his playful side.

"Tet?" The Ghoul finally spoke upon not receiving any response from the boy.

He didn't budge and resumed twirling the piece around before plucking it towards the other. A clank was heard upon it came contact with another crystal, he smirked at the piece it bumped into.

The King piece.

"... Okay. I'm in."

* * *

 _'But he couldn't care less as long as he get to have fun.'_

* * *

 **I love you Teeeeto. *3* )**

 **Y'guys are probably asking where on bloody earth did I got this idea from. LOL. The whole guild thing is actually a trend in my country and the whole disbanding thing really did happened haha. But of course I added a little glitter to it to make it more interesting and shish so- never mind.**

 **I was bored and felt like I had to do it. So, k bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kingdom we once created, The kingdom I destroyed.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time... ... In a place where intervention of time and space occurs two different personas met..._

 _... One suggested of creating a perfect kingdom, the other agreed. Yet, not all things goes the way you wanted them to be._

* * *

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

He hated violence, that's what everyone thought. That was what everybody believed. He didn't join the great war and yet he won it by default. He was a free spirit, a mischievous one that would play with you over and over again.

That's what they thought.

That's what they believed.

"What's wrong? I thought we were going to play."

They were wrong.

The sinister giggle that they heard was enough to prove them wrong. He hovered above them. Of what's left of them. The smile was still on his lips but it didn't reached his eyes, it made her shudder. This was his true nature. He didn't join the great war not because he hates violence.

It was simply because he found it boring.

He found no joy in fighting over a single title.

She gritted her teeth and glared darkly at the boy. The surrounding was burning, the bloodied bodies of her comrades lay before her as she tried to stand. It was all his doing.

"Tet..." She growled.

She noticed it, but disregarded it as one of her paranoia.

There was something obviously off when he returned that day. Others did not noticed it but she did. How would they? He still acted the same. He laughed and joked with everyone else. Sometimes he would organize some games. But she knew something was not right.

She caught it one time.

She saw him smile, yet it didn't reached his eyes. I was just probably imagining things, that's what she thought.

But the next time she had confirmed it, it was already too late.

Everything happened too fast.

She didn't know how it started but next thing she realized that everything was already burning into the ground. He had attacked them, mercilessly, without any emotion, wearing that empty smile.

 _'I hate it'_

That was what she saw in his hollow eyes. Those hetero chromatic eyes that seemed to hide countless secrets that one wouldn't like to know.

 _'I hate it'_

That was his reason.

A gasp escaped her lips as she tried to stand. She was heavily wounded but not as much as everyone was, she knew that even if they die here they would only be transported back to their own world. But the pain that they will acquire and so as their wounds will be taken with them.

And this was more than a physical wound. "Nero." He cooed her name. It made her sick. He smiled happily, his eyes closing in his gestures. Only for it to open into menacing slits. "Let's play."

She wasn't able to summon her noble phantasm, he was fast. It was not an unknown information but he can pretty much copy the ability of all the races in his world. The boy told her that once. He likes to disguise himself as one of the races of his choice when he was bored and simply blend in with them.

Blood left her lips as her back came in contact with the wall. She hissed, cough and gasped before she felt his cold hands on her neck.

Green eyes stared into hetero chromatic ones.

 _'I hate it'_

That was what they were screaming.

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _'I hate it'_

 _ **'I HATE IT!'**_

She inwardly cursed as his grip on her neck tightened. This did not even satisfied him for he proceed on pushing her harder onto the wall. It cracked with the power he was releasing. For someone of his size it was undeniably not something that tells him on. He was a monster, far worse than those Old deus who fought for the title of 'One True God'.

"A-ack...!" She gasped and took ahold of the arm that was gripping her neck. She only had few manas left, and she wasn't even sure if she still had the strength to sommon a noble phantasm.

Was this her end?

Is everything going to end just like this?

The smile that he gave her back then flashed her mind.

 _'How about creating a kingdom with me?'_

Those words echoed through her mind.

 _'Why?'_

She wanted to ask. _'Why are you doing this?! Why are you even doing this...'_

No...

She will and will never let everything end like this. She will do everything, up until her last breath with all the last mana that she has, she... Will avenge everyone.

"A-aeatus..."

His innocent smiling face crossed her mind. She had always knew he was manipulative, he needed that to be at the top of his games. He was not known as the God of Games for no reason. But even still... Even after all of this, she believes those that he had shown when he was around them were genuine. Those smiles. Those laughters... Everything.

And so...

She will not let it end this way... Because she knew... Behind those raging eyes was nothing but a child. He was sad. Disappointed... And probably... He thought he bore the responsibility to end everything because it was his doing.

"D-domus..."

The Boy's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was doing. Shock immediately left him upon with the realization but instead it was replaced by a wide grin. And as she uttered the last word, his hands left her neck-

"AUREA!"

A strong gust of wind followed before a huge explosion enveloped the both of them. He didn't made it in time and got caught up within the attack. The castle rumbled and it only took a few seconds before it finally cracked and gave in. An entire castle fell.

Dust had enveloped the entire space. Nothing could be seen as it continued to spread further and further at a high rate. It was only then a figure burst out from within it. He had his arms crossed on his face, his clothes tattered and he himself was sporting some slight bruises from here and there.

He laughed.

His figure was then followed by another as she burst out. She let out a loud battle cry and swung her sword towards him. He evaded it, a circle formed in his hand as he initiated an attack, one that was able to even kill gods. A flügels attack. He released it, she blocked it with her sword. But the force was too much that it dragged her down the now ruined street. She gasped.

She tried to stand.

It was then she remembered that she had used all of her remaining manas when she activated her noble phantasm. This was it.

This was finally the end.

He neared her. Hovering right above her. The boy had his hands on his pockets and for once, no emotion could be seen from his face, not even a single smile. She took a huge breath, finding how such small gesture was burning her lungs. This was her end. She smiled bitterly, this was almost the same at her life story. Betrayed...

To her shock the boy took her sword. He pointed it to the sky, its magenta color added more sorrow in her. Her eyes was starting to stung. Tears threatining to fall.

It did...

The moment that he pointed her own sword to her neck.

It did...

And she saw an emotion in his eyes.

 _'I hate it'_

Even in the end. Its was the same.

She closed her eyes. She felt the pain, an extremely unbearable pain before everything faded to black.

This was the end of the story.. This was the tragic end of their story.

And they both hated it.

* * *

 _And not all fairy tales has an 'they live happily ever after' on its last page._

* * *

 **Fade to black ~ fade to black bby. yo!**

 **I swear I marked this completed when I uploaded the first chapter. O ^ O ) but o well. Here ~ /le hands it over**

 **I think that Arturia suits this story more than Nero. I dunno haha ~ Mordred's a no because just because. She's still my favorite Saber of all tho (Who reads Fate/Apocrypha here?! say aye!). That aside, don't you just love a Yandere/Yangire!Tet? I sure do. Fuu- lol. Anyway thank so much for following and favoriting (is that even a word haha) this story. /bows**

 **Alucard Bellsing: Thank you so much for your awesome words. /shies away**

 **Telron: I am so glad that you found it interesting. haha**

 **Bye ~**


End file.
